


Приём

by Scofie



Series: Сближение [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Roleplay, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Доктор Кайло Рен, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальная неопытность, даб-кон, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей считает, что она не создана для секса. Доктор Рен уверен, что она ошибается.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Сближение [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Приём

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599801) by [st_clair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_clair/pseuds/st_clair). 



Рей ёрзает, едва ли не трясётся от ужаса под его пристальным взглядом.

Стоило ей войти в кабинет и увидеть его за столом своего лечащего врача, желание выскочить за дверь стало невыносимым. 

— Меня зовут доктор Рен, — спокойно представляется он. — Сегодня я на замене.

Вяло улыбнувшись, Рей отвечает. 

— А я Рей.

— Да, — бросив взгляд на экран монитора, стоящего на столе прямо перед ним, доктор кивает. — То же самое написано в вашей медкарте. 

Никогда прежде Рей не хотела, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила её с головой сильнее, чем в эту самую минуту. 

— Итак, — начинает он после долгой и очень неловкой паузы. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Это немного личное, — тихо отвечает Рей.

Откинувшись назад, он сосредотачивает на ней всё своё внимание. Он такой широкий — размах его плеч закрывает собой спинку кресла, а когда он делает вдох, его грудь становится ещё больше. Доктор Рен превосходно вписывается в это кожаное кресло. 

Густые, тёмные волосы обрамляют его узкое, с длинными, впечатляющими чертами, лицо. Он красивый, внезапно осознаёт Рей. Его руки с удобством покоятся на животе, и Рей не может перестать думать о том, какие большие у него ладони.

Тем временем доктор терпеливо ждёт, пока она продолжит.

Покраснев, Рей отводит взгляд. Её следующие слова вылетают изо рта на одном протяжном, смазанном выдохе. 

— Ну, на прошлой неделе я впервые попыталась заняться сексом со своим парнем, но ничего не получилось.

 _О, Господи._ Унижение накрывает её с головой.

Доктор Рен несколько раз моргает, но в остальном выражение его лица не меняется.

— Хорошо, а в остальных случаях, когда у вас был секс, всё проходило нормально? 

Рей кусает себя за щеку. _Уму непостижимо_. 

— Нет, — сглотнув, отвечает она. — Я имею в виду... Я пыталась заняться сексом... _впервые_.

Он подаётся вперёд, опираясь локтями на стол, и Рей не может не заметить массивность его предплечий. 

— И что именно пошло не так?

— Он не смог войти... в меня, — Рей чувствует, как её лицо пылает от стыда. — И было очень больно, когда он силой попытался втиснуться. 

Доктор Рен прищуривается. 

— Он пытался силой проникнуть в вас?

— Я попросила его, — торопясь избежать недоразумений, быстро уточняет Рей. — Но это не сработало. Он даже кончик не смог засунуть, — последнюю часть рассказа она, сгорая от стыда, произносит шёпотом.

— Как вам кажется, насколько он широк? — как ни в чём не бывало спрашивает доктор Рен.

Рей открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг понимает, что на самом деле понятия не имеет, поэтому неуверенно пожимает плечами.

Он разворачивается в кресле и выдвигает один из ящиков, расположенных за его спиной. Рей делает выдох — долгий и шаткий. 

— Взгляните на это, — доктор Рен кладёт на стол перед ней тонкую книгу. 

Рей берёт её в руки. Это медицинский журнал, и пока она листает страницы, перед её глазами проносятся множество мужских гениталий различных форм, цветов и размеров.

Он не сводит с неё глаз, и во взгляде его проскальзывает нечто тёмное. 

— Выберите тот, который кажется вам схожим по длине и размеру с эрегированным пенисом вашего парня.

Сердце Рей колотится в груди, как заведённое.

— Вот этот, — в конце концов, она выбирает тот, который больше всего похож на пенис, который не далее как на прошлой неделе твёрдо упирался ей в бедро. 

Доктор Рен забирает журнал из её рук и изучает картинку, которую она выбрала. 

— Около пяти с половиной дюймов в длину и четыре дюйма в обхвате. Абсолютно средний размер пениса.

— Значит, дело не в нём, а во мне? — Рей произносит пугающую догадку, страшившую её с самого начала.

— Ну, — доктор Рен закрывает журнал. — Есть только один способ узнать наверняка.

Рей замирает.

— Забирайтесь на кушетку, я должен вас осмотреть, — встав с кресла, он моет руки, пока Рей старается как следует обдумать его слова.

Медленно поднявшись со стула, она идёт к кушетке. Сегодня на ней надето простое белое летнее платье: под такое не нужно надевать бюстгальтер.

— Должна ли я... — она оборачивается, чтобы спросить о том, стоит ли ей раздеться, и моментально упирается взглядом в доктора, натягивающего на руки синтетические перчатки.

Он так высок, буквально карикатурно возвышается над ней, а темнота его глаз деликатно оттенена бледностью кожи. Рей оценивает контур широких плеч, прикрытых тёмным шерстяным джемпером, и изгибы плотных, твёрдых мышц. 

— Мне нужно прощупать ваш живот и послушать сердцебиение, — он произносит это обыденным тоном, и Рей тут же чувствует себя донельзя глупо из-за своего смущения.

Конечно же, ему всё равно. Он же доктор. Всё-таки это его работа.

Рей кивает и расстёгивает переднюю часть платья, одним движением позволяя ткани соскользнуть вниз по телу. Холодный воздух кусает обнажённую, загорелую кожу.

Его присутствие позади неё ощущается особенно остро, и Рей чувствует, как он наблюдает за ней. Нижнее бельё присоединяется к платью на полу, и она предстаёт перед доктором полностью обнажённой.

Рей садится на кушетку, а доктор Рен сдвигает ширму, добавляя ещё больше приватности.

Подойдя поближе к Рей, он прикладывает стетоскоп прямо под её левой грудью. Рей трясётся от холода, которым обжигает железный кругляш. 

— Простите, — его глубокий голос становится более хриплым, чем прежде.

Она чувствует, как соски твердеют, и едва не кривится от нахлынувшего стыда. _До чего неподходящий момент!_

— В прошлый раз у вас выделилось достаточно смазки? — внезапно интересуется доктор Рен.

Сделав глубокий вдох, затем такой же глубокий выдох, Рей отвечает еле слышным шёпотом. 

— Не знаю... Может быть, я не уверена.

— Вы не знаете, были ли вы мокрой? — убрав стетоскоп с её груди, он вешает его себе на шею.

— Кажется, не была, — теперь она говорит более уверенно, чем раньше.

— Откиньтесь назад, пожалуйста, — деловито просит он.

Рей разворачивается на кушетке и ложится на спину, не оставляя и сантиметра своего тела сокрытым. Она целиком и полностью обнажена под внимательным взором доктора.

Когда он начинает прощупывать её живот, Рей практически извивается от его леденящего прикосновения до тех пор, пока он не спрашивает. 

— Ваша грудь всегда такая чувствительная?

Уронив взгляд на свои жёсткие, заострённые соски, Рей замечает, какой набухшей и упругой стала грудь. 

— Обычно, нет.

Не то, чтобы она на сто процентов в этом уверена, у Рей ведь не так много опыта. 

— Интересно, — отвечает доктор Рен. Он всё ещё ощупывает её живот, и Рей продолжает корчиться под его прикосновениями, мысленно благодаря вселенную за синтетические перчатки, ведь, она уверена, прикоснись к ней доктор Рен голыми руками, реакция её тела была бы значительно острее. — Чувствуете какое-нибудь беспокойство или боль? 

Рей качает головой.

— Перед попыткой проникновения вас стимулировали? — спрашивает он, ощупывая вершины набухших грудей.

От этих прикосновений Рей выгибается, сквозь стиснутые зубы всасывая воздух.

Он склоняется над ней. 

— Постарайтесь расслабиться. Вы очень чувствительны. Так больно? — он потирает и массирует грудь, после чего скользит большими пальцами по эрегированным соскам.

Рей снова гримасничает, но на этот раз это не из-за неудобства, а потому что в обнаженной киске разливается влажный, неумолимый пожар. 

— Так больно? — повторяет он.

Рей качает головой.

— Перед проникновением вас стимулировали? — задаёт он свой предыдущий вопрос, свободной рукой касаясь её живота прямо над тазом, а другой продолжая массировать грудь и сосок.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Рей практически шипит, едва ли не дрожа от его прикосновений.

— Прелюдию, — прямо отвечает доктор Рен. — Поцелуи, стимуляцию пальцами, оральный секс, петтинг.

Услышав эти грязные, ужасные слова, соскальзывающие с кончика его языка, Рей неожиданно для самой себя возбуждается ещё больше.

— Нет, — выдыхает она. — Правда, я делала ему минет.

После этого доктор Рен убирает от неё свои руки, и Рей чувствует, что снова может дышать.

— Мне кажется, проблема всё-таки не в вас, — заключает доктор Рен. — Но тем не менее я всё равно хотел бы осмотреть ваше влагалище.

Со стыдом Рей отводит взгляд, но кивает. Всё, о чем она может думать, так это о том, что за всю свою чёртову жизнь она не промокала так сильно, как в эту самую минуту. 

К её удивлению, он приподнимает её ноги и раздвигает кушетку. 

— Согните ноги в коленях, — говорит он, и Рей подчиняется.

Он разводит её колени шире и приказывает: — Не смыкайте.

Во рту ужасно сухо: Рей никогда прежде не чувствовала себя более возбуждённой. И вскоре он тоже это поймёт.

— Сейчас я прикоснусь к вам, — предупреждает он.

Бросив на него взгляд, Рей тут же жалеет об этом. Увидев его между своих бёдер, она намокает ещё больше, буквально чувствуя, как влага начинает сочиться из самого центра.

Она дрожит, когда его пальцы приоткрывают половые губы. Перестав дышать, Рей ожидает, что он как-то прокомментирует увиденное, немедленно прекратит осмотр и скажет ей убираться, но...

— Сейчас я проникну внутрь, — теперь в его тоне сквозит нечто неописуемое.

Рей открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, но ощутив его палец, проскользнувший в неё, как нож в горячее масло, она тут же прикусывает язык.

Она не чувствует ни грамма боли, в этом нет никакой неловкости. Всё, что чувствует Рей, это тепло и приятное трение.

— Как ощущения? — спрашивает доктор Рен.

Отчаянно сжав края кушетки, в ответ Рей может только закивать.

Он добавляет второй палец, и она чувствует, как растягивается вокруг него. Рей чувствует давление, но боли нет.

— Плева тугая, — сглатывает доктор Рен. — Для девственницы это совершенно нормально. Подозреваю, что из-за недостаточной смазки вы не смогли растянуться, как следует, и это стало причиной боли.

Рей слышит лишь стук сердца в ушах. Тело начинает вибрировать, а ноги — дрожать.

— Можете опустить ноги, — наконец разрешает он.

Не в силах контролировать собственное тело, она роняет ноги по обе стороны кушетки, раскрываясь перед доктором ещё шире. Это движение создаёт ещё больше трения между её центром и его пальцами.

Рей задыхается. Свободной рукой доктор скользит по её тазу, удерживая бёдра на месте.

Его пальцы остаются внутри неё, и в следующее мгновение Рей готова поклясться, что чувствует, как один из них немного сгибается. 

— Обычно вы в состоянии увлажнить себя без посторонней помощи? — низко спрашивает доктор Рен.

— Нет, — хрипло отвечает Рей.

— Простейшим способом является стимуляция клитора, — он прижимает большой палец к крошечному узелку нервов на кончике складочек и чуть-чуть надавливает.

Глубоко внутри неё разливается наслаждение, и Рей ничего не может с собой поделать: с губ срывается стон, который рождается где-то в недрах её горла, резонирующий в самом центре груди и поднимающийся выше. 

— Для девственницы, — его голос надламывается. — Верная позиция является ключевой. 

Он вытаскивает из неё пальцы, обтянутые блестящими от смазки перчатками, и Рей скулит от потери контакта. Но через мгновение, перестав чувствовать его внутри себя, разум и здравомыслие начинают к ней возвращаться. Ей следует закончить всё это.

— А верная позиция, — продолжает он, без труда перевернув её на живот. —Вот эта, с вздёрнутыми бёдрами. 

Он приподнимает её за бёдра вверх, не сводя глаз с открывшегося перед ним вида.

Она вжимается щекой в твёрдую поверхность, до побелевших костяшек сжимая края кушетки, и изо всех сил старается заговорить... 

...когда он снова вводит в неё пальцы, и Рей захлёбывается невысказанными словами.

— Эксперименты помогают, — продолжает он. — Кому-то нравится подчиняться, кому-то нравится небольшая порка.

Он мягко шлёпает её по заднице, и Рей взвизгивает в поверхность кушетки. Ей становится дурно — она хочет, чтобы он сделал это снова, только на этот раз сильнее. 

Словно прочитав её мысли, он шлёпает ещё раз, но теперь — грубо, и из-за того, что рука его в перчатке, по нежной коже прокатывается огненная волна боли. Он наверняка оставит на ней отметину. 

Чувствуя, как он двигает пальцами, слыша хлюпающий звук влажности, сопровождающей каждое движение, Рей едва не рыдает от удовольствия. 

— Скажи, чтобы я остановился, — говорит он, ни на мгновение не сбиваясь с установленного ритма.

Рей знает, что должна послушаться его, должна заставить его остановиться, но не может произнести и слова, дрожа, стеная и скуля от ощущения, скручивающегося узлом внизу живота.

— Скажи, чтобы я остановился, — повторяет он; теперь в его голосе сквозит предупреждение. Добавив второй палец, он начинает яростно трахать её, щёлкая большим пальцем по клитору.

Вскрикивая, она неудержимо раскачивается взад и вперёд, подстраиваясь под его движения, совершенно не обращая внимания на слёзы, текущие по щекам.

Он останавливается на самом краю кульминации и отстраняется.

Рей скулит и хнычет в поверхность кушетки.

Рен переворачивает её на спину и склоняется ниже, рассматривая её всклокоченный вид: волосы в беспорядке, губы блестят от слюны, а щёки мокры от слёз; она задыхается, отчего грудь яростно вздымается и опадает. 

А киска набухшая, красная и мокрая.

— Скажи, чтобы я остановился, — сквозь стиснутые зубы рычит он.

Рей закрывает глаза, не в состоянии смотреть на него. Она ведь понятия не имела, что такое вожделение вообще существует.

Он тащит её за бедра ближе к себе, и, не сводя с неё проницательного взгляда, медленно стаскивает с рук перчатки.

 _Пожалуйста_ , ей хочется взмолиться. Она вся дрожит, словно натянутая струна, больше всего на свете желая закончить начатое.

Рен склоняется над ней, и едва ей кажется, что он собирается её поцеловать, Рей сотрясает новое, захватывающее ощущение.

Он шлёпает её по груди и соскам одной из своих перчаток. Удары становятся причиной ярких, острых вспышек боли, которые сменяются удовольствием меньше, чем за мгновение. 

Он скользит перчаткой по груди ниже, шлёпая по голой коже то тут, то там. 

Она громко стонет в ответ на каждый удар.

— Не шуми, — приказывает он, засунув перчатку ей в рот.

Она едва не давится, но через мгновение пробует себя на вкус, который оказывается сладким и густым, от чего клитор набухает ещё больше.

Рен закидывает её ноги себе на бёдра и ловко проводит рукой по взмокшей киске.

Она корчится.

— Не двигайся. — командует он. — А то ещё кончишь раньше времени

Рей чувствует твёрдую длину Рена своим бедром, отчаянно желая почувствовать его целиком, но подчиняется.

Когда Рен скользит пальцами назад внутрь неё, темп, который он задаёт, не такой яростный, как раньше, а скорее медленный, вялый и даже ленивый.

Это сводит её с ума. Гул желания нарастает до тех пор, пока не начинает звенеть в унисон с исступленно-бьющимся сердцем.

Взгляд размывается, и единственное, что различает Рей, это очертания тёмного ангела, нависающего над ней.

 _Он похож на Бога_ , думает Рей, _на Бога, которому она подчинится с превеликим удовольствием._

Она задаётся вопросом, хорошо ли сейчас выглядит. Её тело под ним извивается, отчего груди подпрыгивают вверх и вниз. Его движения становятся более выраженными, стоит ему свободной рукой сжать её бедро и увеличить темп.

А потом он сгибает внутри неё пальцы, и Рей перестаёт мыслить здраво. Он разжигает в ней что-то — какую-то искру, которая под каждым повторяющимся касанием разгорается в умопомрачительное пламя. 

Что-то внутри неё ломается, и Рей чувствует тепло по всему телу, от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос. Её разум парит где-то на вершине блаженства.

Горячая волна снова накрывает её с головой, отчего бёдра начинают подрагивать. Рен впивается в киску, зубами задевая клитор. Рей откидывает голову назад, широко раскрыв рот, отчего перчатка вываливается наружу.

Она скулит и трясётся, не в силах терпеть этот тайфун из нахлынувших чувств. В ней что-то надламывается, прорывается невидимая плотина, и заряд удовольствия проходит сквозь неё прямо в рот Рена.

Наверное, она стонет слишком громко, потому что его рука сначала накрывает её губы, а после Рен суёт ей в рот два пальца, которые Рей тут же начинает посасывать, продолжая корчиться и дрожать от накрывающих её ощущений.

Эйфория достигает пика, и слёзы градом катятся по её щекам. Рену приходится удерживать её на месте, чтобы она не свалилась с кушетки.

Спустя несколько мгновений — или часов — Рей возвращается с небес на землю.

Рен продолжает вылизывать её, в то время как Рей, совершенно изнурённая, растекается под ним лужицей.

Она могла бы задремать прямо здесь и сейчас, если бы не находилась в кабинете врача.

Он прижимается губами к выпирающим косточкам её таза, оставляя влажные, ленивые поцелуи на загорелой коже. 

— Такая хорошая девочка.

Она открывает рот, но ни единого слова не срывается с её губ.

— Рей, — его голос — слишком глубокий и очень приятный — возвращает её к реальности.

Она встречает его обжигающий взгляд.

— Ты в порядке? — шёпотом спрашивает он.

Рей кивает.

— Поужинай со мной, — выпаливает он, и по его смущённому лицу понятно: если трахать женщин ему не впервой, то когда дело доходит до свиданий, для него это неизведанные глубины. 

— Порви со своим бойфрендом-глупцом, — добавляет Рен, и в его голосе проскальзывают собственнические нотки.

Рей снова кивает. Она уже рассталась с Финном, сразу через несколько дней после их неловкого свидания.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — теперь он звучит обеспокоенно.

Рей сглатывает — во рту до сих пор сухо — и изо всех сил пытается обдумать случившееся. Она до сих пор не до конца отошла от пережитого торнадо из обрушившихся на неё ощущений, поэтому говорит единственное, что приходит в голову в это мгновение.

— Спасибо.

Рен смеётся, уткнувшись носом ей в живот, и это до трясучки приятно.

Она замолкает, а потом...

— Я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени.

— Кайло, — с улыбкой отвечает он. — Приятно с тобой познакомиться.


End file.
